


Being father isn't easy

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kind of Alternate Universe, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam took a deep breath, and finally raised himself from the bed a little. “So you wanted to tell me something?” He looked at Gabriel, who leaned at the windowsill, and just stared dead around. “Gabe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first longer story I'll write in English, and English still isn't my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes or have hints or something just let me know, I'll correct them and hopefully learn from it.  
> Slow to Update because I've no good idea what I'll do with this story and also it'll take time to write, because my first English story and so on and so forth...  
> I'd be glad about your opinion and I hope you enjoy :D

Sam took a deep breath, and finally raised himself from the bed a little. “So you wanted to tell me something?” He looked at Gabriel, who leaned at the windowsill, and just stared dead around. “Gabe?”  
The man looked up immediately, and then shrugged, before pressing his lips to a small line. “Yeah,” he finally said.  
Sam nodded. “And? What is it?” He sat up, and swung his legs out of the bed.  
“It's-” Gabe stopped. “It's complicated. I mean … I-” He closed his eyes and shook his head, before crossing his arms and staring at the ground.  
When he saw this, Sam furrowed his bow. “Gabe? Is everything okay?” He stood up and went to his boyfriend. For a moment it didn't seem, like Gabriel was the older of them, when he grabbed for Sam's shirt and buried his face into his boyfriend's chest. “Gabe?” Sam asked again, this time a little more urgently. “You know you can tell me everything, right?” Gabe nodded. “Then please do so.” Sam pulled him into a tight hug. “Tell me what's wrong.”  
Gabriel shook his head and pulled back a little. “It's nothing wrong. I … I just … don't know how to say.”  
Sam rubbed his back and slowly nodded. “Why? I won't judge you, and you know this, right? Don't you?”  
He could clearly feel, how Gabriel took a deep breath. “Alright.” The angel nodded and cleared his throat. “It's … it's about a girl,” he finally managed to say.  
Immediately Sam frowned. “You want to break up?” he asked, his voice automatically getting a little colder, and he swallowed hardly. He had no idea what he would do, if this happened. He had already had a hard time without Gabe, but a break-up? He didn't know if he'd manage something like this after everything that happened.  
“What?!” Gabriel pushed back. “No!” He shook his head eagerly. “No, of course not! It's not … it's not about this kind of girl. It's-” Sam could tell his partner had to fight with himself. “It's about my daughter,” the angel finally said.


	2. We've to talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Sam, really, you-” She stopped and sighed. Her long, in the sun almost golden seeming, hair – caramel gold blond, how her father called it, because he always had to make a compare with candy – fell over her shoulder to her, from the baggy jumper covered, chest where it formed slight locks, when she bowed her head and sighed. “You really don't have to-”  
“Yes I do,” Sam interrupted her. “As long as you don't have a driving license, and your father tells me to look after you and make sure you're okay, I have to. And please tell me what this is about, because you never had a problem with me picking you up before last week when your father left. So what happened? What changed?”  
She shrugged. “It's just … it's … never mind. It's nothing.”  
“Hey, Eris, no! No chance. Don't do this. What's wrong? Because if I wouldn't know any better, I would really think it's because of me a-”  
“What? No. It's not!”  
He nodded. “How I said, I know.” And he was really glad, he hadn't been wrong about this one. He didn't thought he would have been happy about, or even able to manage it, if she didn't like him … “You're too smart to me to really have a problem with me,” he continued. “But there's something, right? So tell me.”  
She looked away. “It's … they-” She suddenly stopped. “I can walk home by myself, you know? So you don't have to pick me up from school every day.”  
Sam shook his head. “Okay, stop this. It's about 30 miles from here back to the bunker, and I'm definitely not the one that'll let you walk all the way home on your own!” She sighed but didn't contradict, so he spoke up again. “Good. I'm glad you understand what I'm talking about. And now please tell me what the problem is.” She didn't say anything and it also didn't seem as if it changed the next minutes. Eventually Sam sighed. “Alright, I'll drive by, and we'll talk about it then, okay?”  
She didn't answer but when he wanted to speak again, she took a deep breath and started talking. Finally! “They … it's … when-” She started a few times, but it didn't came to anything, before she finally broke of.

Sam sighed and eventually drove by, and turned off the motor. “You know I won't judge you, right? I never would.” She slowly nodded.  
“It's not like I wouldn't know this,” she said.  
“Then tell me.” He smiled at her. “It's okay.”  
She nodded again, before continue speaking. “Okay. Um … the other students … they … most of them look at me like-” She cleared her throat and exhaled wobbly. “I don't even know, I … I just don't like it, you know? It's kind of-” She took a deep breath. “-kind of … as if they would … would think of me that … I'm with you?” she finally said. Or maybe asked was the better word because it really didn't sound like a statement.  
Sam raised his eyebrows. “That's stupid,” he said absolutely calm.  
“Of course it is!” She nodded eagerly. “And I know! But … they don't. For them it's just a teenage or young-adult girl and an a little older adult that's too young to be my father, and then-”  
“Hey, hey listen!” Sam said, and reached out. “Just ignore them then, okay? You're better than that, aren't you?”  
She made herself as small as possible. “Uh-huh,” she mumbled.  
Sam sighed. “Okay, I'll bring you home now, alright? We'll speak about it then.”  
“Yeah.” She rubbed her hands, while taking another deep breath. “Is my father back?” she asked then.  
He sighed again. “When I left, only Cas and Dean were there.” She nodded understandingly. “But perhaps he's back now, right?”  
“Okay.” For Sam it didn't look like she was honest.  
“Hey, don't be sad. He'll come back the next days, like he said, okay? Did he ever lie to you?”  
She looked up. “Lying is the only thing he-”  
“Yeah, but not to you!” Sam interrupted. “Only to others … and I probably also wouldn't call it lying.”  
“I know,” she murmured and sighed then.  
“Okay. Let's go then.”

–

“Dad!” Eris yelled, as soon as the two of them arrived and the familiar man stood in the middle of the bunker. Sam couldn't help but smile and let out a released breath. He was actually back. But when the tall man looked around, he missed the sight of Dean and Cas. Probably they just had to do something like a hunt … or something else.  
When he looked back at Eris and her father, the girl had thrown herself into the larger man's arms, who had caught her easily and laughed now, while hugging her back. When the man let her down again, she smiled slightly and took her bag to go to the big table not far behind him, to put her bag there. On her way she slipped easily out of her chucks and continued her way only on socks.  
When Sam stopped looking at her, and instead staring at her father, the man stepped toward him, and hugged him too. Even gave him a gentle kiss. “Hey Sammy,” he said.  
“Hey Gabe,” Sam gave back, before he continued much more quiet. “We've to talk about your daughter, and I'd like to do as soon as possible.” While he said that, both men turned to look at the girl.  
She had already got her books out and sat at the table, where she started doing her homework. Sam and Gabe could clearly see how she rubbed her arms over and over again, as if she was uncomfortable or not feeling well.  
Gabe nodded in silence. “Okay, but let's speak about it in the afternoon. Tomorrow there's Saturday anyway, and I think we should first eat something.” He stopped. “And I think she shouldn't do homework this affirmative.”  
“Gabe!”  
“Just saying.” The angel shrugged. “Hey sweetheart, what do you think about some candy?” he asked out loud while walking towards his daughter. Sam just sighed.


	3. Family resemblance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already started the next chapter, so it'll probably be written sooner than this one … maybe. I really hope so.  
> And I hope you enjoy!

“It's **our** daughter!” Gabe made clear as soon as they were in their room in the evening.  
Sam shook his head. “No, I don't think so,” he said calmly.  
Gabriel furrowed his bow. “No? Why not? What's wrong with her?”  
Sam growled. “Nothing!” he said a little furious before calming himself down. “Of course nothing, but it's a little to soon to call me her father, don't you think so?”  
“To soon? It's been over a year!”  
Sam couldn't help but roll his eyes. “Yeah, and before that we wanted to kill each other, remember? She only needs time, so give her some, okay?”  
For a moment there was nothing but silence, then Gabe nodded. “Alright.” He sighed. “So tell me, what is this about? Did she do something? Or did she make trouble? Or-”  
“What? No!” Sam shook his head eagerly. “No, nothing like this! It's … it's more like-” He stopped when he couldn't find the right words. “You know her, she's shy. She-”  
Gabe sighed. “I know. And I wonder where she got this from 'cause it's definitely neither me nor her mother.”  
Sam rubbed over his face. “Yeah, I know. That's not what I wanted to say,” he interrupted before his boyfriend could say anything else.  
“So what is it then?” Gabe wanted to know. His voice sounded as if he was really stressed out and Sam couldn't help but growl again.  
“She has problems in school, you knew that?” he simply asked and he could clearly tell that Gabe didn't, just because of the archangel's face.  
“What?”  
“Yeah.” Sam nodded. “Was a little surprised too.”  
“But-” Gabe started. “Why? What is it about? Why would anyone- I mean- I know she's shy, but- that's no reason for-” Gabe stammered.  
Sam shrugged. “Yes. I totally agree. And I don't really know what this is about. Kind of …” He cleared his throat. “Kind of I'm her boyfriend or something along these lines?”  
Gabe almost choked. “That's stupid!”  
Sam even laughed. “I said the same. And she knows this too, but this isn't her but the others, and really? I don't think they're interested in what she says.”  
“So she's bullied?”  
Sam sighed. “How I said. I don't really know.”  
“But-”  
“Listen, Gabe,” Sam interrupted. “This is nothing I can explain. I bet no one can explain reasonable.”

For a long while it was silent. “Okay, so what will we do to help her?”  
Sam shook his head. “No idea, perhaps it would help to talk with her?”  
Slowly Gabe nodded. “Yeah, perhaps.” He didn't sound as if he'd really think it. “We could also kill someone.”  
Sam raises his bow. “Really?” he asked and then shrugged. “I mean, yes, we could, but I don't think this is a good idea.”  
“Maybe not.”  
“Yes, maybe not. Thank you for that information.”  
Gabe rolled his eyes, and then yawned. “We … we can talk about it in the morning, can't we? Because I'm really tired, and I don't think I'm able to think straight right now.”  
Sam nodded thoughtfully. “Yes, I see. Good night, Gabe.”  
Gabe only collapsed on the bed, and mumbled something that sounded like, “Same here” to Sam. The younger Winchester started smiling.

–

“So, I heard from Sam about you having some problems in school,” Gabe said the next morning – or midday – when he stepped into the library.  
Gabe's daughter, today wearing the same baggy jumper like yesterday, looked up from her books – chemistry from what Sam had seen – and looked to her father, before turning towards Sam who sat at the table with her. “Did you really have to tell him?”  
Sam looked up too. “Of course I had. He's your father.”  
“Yeah, but I can handle it myself, really. And it's also nothing big. Just some stupid kids.”  
“It didn't sound this way yesterday,” Sam said.  
She growled. “Yes, but it sounds this way now.” She looked back at her book before eventually adding, “I talked with my best friend about it, and I really don't need your help with it.” She then smiled. “But thanks anyway.”  
Sam and Gabe shared a look. “Alright,” Sam said after nodding at Gabe. “But if anything happens, you'll tell us.”  
Eris looked up again, and then smiled slightly. “Thank you. And yes, I'll do so. I promise.”  
Gabe only shook his head, but seemed to accept her will to not talk about it. “Okay, so let's change the subject, okay? You'll get 18 next week, what do you wanna do?”  
She shrugged. “Nothing. It's just another year … another number.”  
“Hey!” The three of them looked up, when Dean entered the room. “I don't want to hear something like this. We'll at least drink something!” he said as if he'd not allow any disagrees. “You can't ignore your 18th birthday, no matter who you are! And even if your father would be God, it's the 18th birthday!”  
Eris sighed. “Okay, I got it. And I'll do you the favor, but I won't have a party or a lot of guest and I also won't drink until I'm intoxicated.”  
“But where's the fun then?” Dean wanted to know, and Sam almost laughed at his face.  
Eris just shook her head. “No,” she said with a strong voice before looking back into her book, and Sam wondered how she was able to be absolutely shy on one hand, and absolutely strict on the other one. Maybe she was similar to her parents … and even though Sam didn't knew her mother, he really thought so.


	4. Not human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay ... I don't really know how I feel about it, but hope you like it, and that it's not to horrible ...  
> Enjoy(?)

The next day was really quiet in the bunker. Dean had only come back to say goodbye because he and Cas had found a hunt the day Gabe came back. It was nothing big so they didn't want any help and they were only there for a few minutes to inform the others and grip a few things they thought they needed maybe.  
Eris went missing the whole day, but Sam expected her in the library reading something or learning for school.  
Sam himself sat in his room, a book on his knees and the back leaned against the wall behind him, while looking down to lazy Gabriel lying next to him, from time to time.  
Gabe only slept. Unlike Cas, Gabe had to sleep from time to time, even though they hadn't got a line on why it was this way until now. They just expected it had to do something with his return from death, but they didn't really know, and they also didn't know anything about how he came back, because Gabe hadn't said anything about it yet, so they could only accept it.  
So Gabe spent his day sleeping, and only stood up to eat some candy before going back to sleep. Sam rolled his eyes about this behavior every time, before continuing reading in silence.  
It was unusual that it was this quiet in the bunker but they didn't mind. They were only glad, that they didn't have to fight any monsters or demons or whatever … or at least Sam was. He didn't really know what Gabe or Eris thought about the day, but he himself really liked it.  
And when Gabe huddled up to him in the evening when he finally laid down to sleep, he loved the day even more.

–

Monday was horrible. Eris hated it. Like every other Monday too. Like every other school day too.  
But when she woke up, Sam was already awake, and to her surprise, Gabe was too.  
“Morning sweetheart,” Gabe greeted her as soon as she entered the kitchen.  
“Morning dad”, she gave back. “Morning Sam.”  
“Morning Eris”, the giant gave back. “We'll bring you to school today, alright?”  
“What, why? I mean … didn't Dean take the Impala? Wouldn't it be easier for you to just let Gabe beam me to school or whatever or-”  
“No.” Sam laughed slightly and shook his head. “No, Dean didn't take the Impala and your father and me want to … um … check some things that are going on in the city.”  
“Really?” she wanted to know.  
Sam nodded. “Yes, really. And Dean left the Impala because he and Cas were gone the first time while I picked you up and he thought it'd be easier for us to keep the Impala so we'll drive you, okay?”  
She slowly nodded. “Okay.”  
Sam gave her a plate with pancakes and syrup. “Good. Is your bag pa-”  
“I know how to go to school, Sam, okay?” she said and grinned at him. “And thanks for the pancakes.”  
“No problem.” Sam nodded at her, and while Gabe gripped one of her pancakes, Sam started the washing up. “Gabe, eat your own pancakes,” Sam said without even looking up. Gabe only laughed and gripped a new one. Sam sighed and shook his head, but didn't say anything else until Eris finished eating.

“Okay,” he said then. “Let's go, right?”  
Eris nodded. “Sure, just let me get my bag.”

–

“Eris!” A waving girl with shoulder-length red-orange ombre hair and completely dressed in black ran towards them. She stopped when she saw Sam and bend over to Gabe's daughter. “If that's the guy, all the others are talking about, then I wish this would really be your boyfriend, because he's damn hot, and the others would be absolutely jealous.” If she had tried to whisper, she had failed – at least in Gabe's opinion.  
Eris shook her head. “No! And how I told you, this is my … well, father, kind of.” She seemed to feel a little uncomfortable.  
The girl raised her eyebrows. “He's young for being your father.”  
Eris sighed. “He's my father's boyfriend, so he's my father too. Now stop talking, everyone can hear you!”  
The girl only rolled her eyes. “Sorry. You know me.” She then turned to Sam. “Hello Eris' dad's boyfriend.” She grinned. “See you around.” She then gripped Eris hand and pulled her towards the school-building.

“Wow,” Gabe eventually said. “This girl's horrible.”  
“Because of what?” Sam laughed. “Are you jealous? Because she called me-”  
“No!” Gabe said and looked away. “I'm not! I'm not interested in her or anything she says! And she's still horrible,” he mumbled then.  
Sam shook his head. “She's not. And she remembers me of you.”  
“No, she doesn't!”  
“Yes, she does. A little at least.”  
“Hey!”  
“Just saying.” Sam laughed again. “Now I think Eris doesn't have such a big problem with bullies. Not when this is her best friend.”  
“Maybe, yes.”  
Sam shook his head. “No, not maybe. I'm sure.” He sighed. “And now let's go, right?”  
“Yeah, whatever.” Gabe nodded.

– 

“So, Eris, this really your dad's boyfriend?”  
Eris nodded. “Yes, why should I have lied to you? He is. I swear.”  
“Alright, I trust you.” The girl grinned, and when Eris rolled her eyes, she started laughing. “Come on, don't be this way, I'm just trying to help you.”  
“That doesn't help me!”  
The girl laughed again. “Yes, but I'll kill everyone who hurts you, alright?”  
Eris stopped. “What?! Are you nuts? You'd get arrested.”  
She shook her head. “No one would know! I'm very subtle in such things!” And with that she dragged Eris into the school building, ignoring her shocked face and all her protests.

–

“Gabe, what's wrong?” Sam asked as soon as they sat in the Impala again. Dean had given up his protective behavior towards Baby the last year … well, at least he allowed Sam to borrow it from time to time because of Eris, what Sam was really glad about.  
When he looked up, Gabriel shook his head. “Nothing, it's just-” He seemed to think about it. “Something about this girl. I don't know why, but there's something I can't classify.”  
Sam furrowed his bow. Gabe seemed truly worried, and this didn't happened this often. “What is it?” Sam asked.  
“I don't know,” Gabe said. “I have no idea, and I don't like it.” Gabe seemed really concerned. “But I bet she's not human,” he said then.


	5. Demonic friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not to bad, and that someone likes it maybe.  
> And I'm sorry for any mistakes, please let me know if you find some, so I can correct them.

“What did you mean by the girl is not human?” Sam wanted to know again (something around the hundredth time the last half an hour) and checked his flashlight and weapons – just to be sure – before he looked towards the house they were standing in front of.  
“Can we talk about something else for a moment, please?” Gabe asked, while he laid his hand over the lock and the door snapped open.  
Sam sighed but nodded. “Okay, sure.” The hunter opened the door and looked inside the long ago abandoned house they expected a ghost. “What do you want to talk about?”  
For a moment there was nothing but silence. “When exactly did Eris start to call you her father?” Gabriel asked then.  
Sam stopped and looked up. “What?”  
“She called you her father in front of this girl today and I thought about it. I can't remember any other time she did this before, so when did-”  
“Oh.” Sam laughed slightly. “I- I don't really know. We- um-” He seemed to think about it, before he shook his head. “Never mind. I think it's something like she calls me this way in front of others, because she herself called me Sam today, right? Maybe she calls me her father all the time in front of others?”  
Gabe thought about it and nodded slowly. “Yeah, maybe.” He followed Sam into the house, when the man beckoned him over. “But I don't really think so,” he murmured to himself.

–

“Wow, your father is a giant. How the hell are you so small?”  
Eris groaned. “He's not my father. Gabriel is my father and he isn't this tall.”  
“Okay, well, but seriously, how tall is this other guy?! 6'6''?!”  
“No, he's not. He's 6'4''.”  
“Wow. Not bad. And you're?”  
“I'm 5'5'',” she mumbled under her breath.  
“Wow, that's-” the girl started but Eris interrupted her.  
“Could we please change the subject?” Gabriel's daughter asked.  
“Okay.” Eris' best friend nodded. “So, what's the plan for today?” she wanted to know while the two of them entered the classroom.  
Eris sighed. “There is no plan for today.”  
“There's always a plan for today,” the girl told her and Eris groaned.  
“There is not!”  
“Well, then make one,” she simply said.  
“Well, I don't want to,” Eris replied in an a little ironically tone and sighed again.  
“Okay then. I'll make the plan.” Eris' best friend grinned. “What about going out tonight? We could-”  
“Or we could not do this, yes, thank you.”  
“You're boring.”  
“I'm just realistic.”  
“Okay, alright, got it. No party. What about you coming around? We could watch a movie or something,” she tried again while sitting down on her chair in the rearmost area.  
“It's Monday. I won't stay up this long,” Eris replied while sitting down next to her.  
“Oh come on!”  
“No, I won't do that.” Eris shook her head.  
“Alright, got it.” Her best friend groaned and seemed to give up. “What's the plan for your birthday?” she asked then.  
“I don't have one.”  
“You serious?! You're getting 18 and you don't have any plan?! Nothing? Not one bit?!”  
“Um-” Eris thought about it. “No?” It was more a question than a statement.  
“Okay, you'll come around. I swear, you'll come around. Promise me.”  
“Hel, I-” Eris started but the girl shook her head.  
“No, promise! Now!” She demanded and Eris sighed and rolled her eyes.  
“Alright, I promise.”  
“Yes!” Hel smiled. “That sounds great-”  
“Yeah.” Eris nodded slowly. “But don't you think you should at least pretend to follow class? Because the teacher is staring at us and he doesn't seem this happy.”  
Both of the girls looked up and directly to the teacher, who gave them a humorlessly smile. “Thank you, Eris,” he said, clearly ironically, and some of the other students chuckled.  
Eris blushed and looked away, but Hel only snorted and eventually leaned back. “Let's get this done with, right?”  
The teacher gave her a warning look, before he told them to “please open the book on page 87” and then named Hel to read the first task out loud.

–

“So now we got the father-thing, what exactly did you mean by telling me the girl is not human?” Sam asked, while he looked around in the house. The hunt wasn't something big – or at least they didn't think so – so Sam wouldn't have needed any help, but Sam always enjoyed having Gabriel around him, so they had started hunting together a few months ago. At least partly, as long as Dean and Sam didn't hunt together.  
“I meant that she's not human,” Gabe replied and crossed his arms while he watched Sam stumbling through the cellar with his flashlight. “She's-” He shrugged and there was a long pause, before he spoke up again. “There's something demonic about her, I think.”  
Immediately Sam looked up. “Demonic? She's a demon? Why didn't you tell me already?!” Sam seemed more than just a little shocked and Gabriel in front of him swallowed.  
“To be honest, I had to figure it out first.” And he also had been distracted because of Eris calling Sam her father for the first time … “She doesn't seem like a demon,” he spoke again. “It's more like … it's hidden. I don't know how or why, but there is something demonic about her, and at the same time she doesn't seem to be demonic at all.”  
Sam growled and rubbed his face. “So what now? We're going back and tell her?”  
“Yes.” Gabe nodded and already turned to go but then stopped. “But first we'll take down whatever is in this house, because I'm not sure if someone will die because of it.” He took a deep breath. “And I also don't think the demon is so stupid to attack her or something. When this thing is a friend of Eris, than they already know a while, and nothing happened 'til now, right?”  
Sam slowly nodded at his boyfriend, who didn't exactly seem positive about it. “Yeah, right, maybe.”  
Gabriel looked at Sam. “But we'll hurry up and talk to her as soon as we're in the bunker again, okay?” The archangel seemed worried and Sam smiled.  
He gave Gabe a soft kiss and switched off the flashlight, before he started grinning. “Let's go read something about the house, I don't think we'll find something this way.”  
Gabe opened his mouth to protest but then only nodded and followed Sam out of the building. He only hoped he wasn't wrong about the demon not hurting Eris. Or at least not hurting her until they were back to help …


	6. Nothing's ever easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so no idea how I managed to turn it into this, because it has nothing to do with what I actually wanted to write, but … well, now it's stuck in my head and I'll just go with it. I hope you'll like anyway, even though the whole story will turn into something a little more dramatic now … and I hope the chapter is okay, because … well, I did my best.  
> And as always: please tell me if you find mistakes or have a hint, I'd be glad about it! :)

“Did you find your ghost?” Eris asked.  
“Yeah, we did. We've to … we'll bring him down after we brought you home,” Sam said and smiled at her.  
Eris nodded. “Okay. Let's go then.” She went around the car and sat down next to Gabriel on the back seat. “Um, dad?” she asked when the angel didn't stop looking at Hel.  
“Hm?” Gabriel didn't look up.  
“Is everything fine?”  
“Hm.” Gabe nodded slowly but still only stared at Hel.  
Okay … “Sam?” she asked therefore when Sam sat down on the driver's seat. “Did something happen?”  
There was a pause before the hunter sighed and shook his head. “Nothing specific”, he said then and started the car. “We'll speak about it later in the bunker, okay?”  
Eris nodded slowly, and looked carefully from Gabe to Sam and back to Gabe. Alright … “Sure.”

~*~

_They were just walking up to the local library when Gabriel suddenly stopped. Sam stopped as well and turned towards him. “What is it this time?” he asked but didn't get an answer. “Gabe?” Still no answer. “Gabriel!” he said more strictly and immediately the angel looked up._  
_“Sorry, what is it?”_  
_Sam sighed. “That's the question, actually.” When Gabriel only looked at him in confusion he rolled his eyes. “You're the one who stopped, remember?”_  
_Gabe closed his eyes and groaned. “Yeah, right, sorry about that. I was just-” He broke of an shook his head._  
_“Just what?” Sam demanded. “Gabe, I swear, if you don't start speaking in whole sentences in just a second, I'll lose it. What exactly is it with you since you're back?!”_  
_“Nothing! I'm just an overstrained and exhausted father, that's it.”_  
_“The exhausted part is something you'll have to explain to me me as soon as you're finally agree to do so,” Sam murmured and Gabe looked up, but before he could say anything, Sam spoke up again. “Whatever.” He shook his head slightly. “So, what is it? Why did you stop?”_  
_“It's-” Gabriel seemed to hesitate again._  
_“Gabriel,” he said threatening and the angel flinched even. “Speak up!”_  
_For a moment there was nothing but silence. “You know what crossed my mind?” Gabriel suddenly asked, and Sam boiled inside. He knew it was mean, maybe, but sometimes Gabriel was just so … so Gabriel._  
_“No, I don't know. And what from should I have known even? I can't read your mind, I'm not an angel.”_  
_“Yeah, well, whatever,” Gabriel mumbled. “But this girl is Eris' best friend, right?”_  
_Sam sighed. “Yes, I think so.”_  
_“And they met for a while now, right?”_  
_Sam was on the verge of raging. “Yes, why?”_  
_“Then how exactly did they manage us not knowing about this girl 'til now.”_  
_Sam blinked. “What?”_  
_“They have met, haven't they?”_  
_“We already had that and yes. Yes, I'm sure they did.”_  
_Gabriel nodded and slowly Sam wished Gabriel would just tell him, what the problem was. “But the girl never was at the bunker before.”_  
_He thought about it, and eventually nodded. “Yes.”_  
_“Why?” Gabriel asked._  
_Sam shrugged and shook his head. “I have no idea.”_  
_“Yeah, right? Me too. Don't you think that's at least a little suspicious? Why wasn't the girl at the bunker before? And also why didn't Eris talk about her? Like, never. I mean, I don't know her name, but she never really talks about some best friend, right? And why does Eris only visit her? Does she even? She only ever talks about visiting a friend, right? And she never talks about anything she and this friend did. Why did we never hear the name of this friend before, because I'm sure about I never heard any names before. Why does she only ever want us to pick her up at random streets after she's out for the day? Why don't we know anything about this girl? Why don't we know where Eris goes? Why didn't we ever see this girl before even though they know and we bring Eris to school very often? Why-”_  
_“Gabriel!” Sam interrupted harshly. Wow, he hadn't expected the angel talking so much after he hadn't even want to talk anything before. But at least he knew what was going on in the angel's head now. “Stop panicking,” he demanded but Gabriel didn't seem to do as told. Or at least it didn't seem like he'd do so in the near future._  
_“Stop panicking? Are you serious?! So you can answer the questions? Can you? Because I can't. I-”_  
_“No,” Sam interrupted again and sighed. “No I can't. Sorry.”_  
_“See? So what if anything happened to her, what if this girl-”_  
_“Gabriel,” Sam said and pulled the angel towards him. “Please calm down. Eris knows how to protect herself, right? You told her.”_  
_“Yes.” Gabe nodded. “But I couldn't even sense the girl being a demon from the beginning, so maybe it's to strong for Eris or something like that. I-” He took a deep breath. “I'm just worried. What if something happens to her? What- what if she gets injured? I-”_  
_“Gabriel,” Sam said again and pulled him even closer. “It's okay, calm down.” He stroked Gabe's hair affectionately. “She'll be fine, okay?” Gabe shook his head._  
_“No, she won't. She's best friend with a fucking demon and probably doesn't even know.”_  
_“No?” Sam asked, even though he knew it was a bad idea – of course it was – and he could feel Gabriel hugging him closer._  
_“No. She's only half an angel, remember? Half-angels can't sense demons. And even I almost didn't notice it, so how exactly would she? I mean-”_  
_Sam sighed. “Hey, listen. How you already said. The demon won't be this stupid, right?” He gave Gabriel a kiss on the top of his head. “But if it helps you then go to her and look if she's okay.”_  
_“No!” Gabriel shook his head. “She'd notice me. She'd hate me. She'd think I wouldn't trust her and then she'd never want to speak with me again.”_  
_Sam groaned. Whatever was the problem with Gabriel, he didn't like it. And he also had the feeling about his boyfriend not telling the truth. Or the whole truth. “As if.”_  
_“But-”_  
_“Gabe!” Sam said. “Gabriel, I can understand why you're so worried, really, but stop it. Either you go there now and check on her, or you won't. There is no other way. And if you won't go to her, then read a book, play tricks and pranks, do whatever you want, but please stop thinking. Just until we got this and we're back, okay? Because you're driving yourself mad. Nothing will happen to her.”_

_Sam had the feeling of them standing this way for hours, before Gabriel finally nodded and broke away from him. “Okay,” the angel murmured. “Let's go into the library, the people are already staring at us.” When Sam looked up, there were actually about ten persons who looked towards them. “Sorry for that,” Gabe said, but he only shook his head and smiled._  
_“No, it's okay. Are you alright now?” Gabriel nodded. “Good. Then let's go read something. The sooner we start the sooner we finish, right?”_


	7. Hel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like!

“So what was it? Why were you back before you had the ghost?” Eris asked as soon as they arrived in the bunker.  
Sam sighed. “We … had some problems to concentrate and then we wanted to bring you home, so we came back.” He actually hadn't been able to concentrate on anything after Gabriel's breakdown. He was only able to think of him being right and something happening to Eris, and so he had needed a whole hour to only read one page of a book and he couldn't even remember what was standing on that page, so after a while he had given up and told Gabriel that they'd hold the hunt over and see for Eris first. He was kind of angry with himself for not being able to concentrate and finish the hunt in less than a few hours. He did never had such problems before. Like, ever. Not even when Dean was gone or in danger. But then again: Eris wasn't Dean, and even though she could protect herself she wasn't exactly a born fighter and also Gabriel had rub off on him, so maybe it wasn't really surprisingly …  
“Okay, I see. But that doesn't really explain anything, right? I mean, why did you have you problems to concentrate?”  
Sam sighed again. “I think it's- your father might have had a little breakdown.”  
Immediately she seemed worried. “What happened? Is everything okay? Can I-”  
Sam sighed and shook his head. This worry seemed to run the family. “Calm down Eris, it's okay.” He looked at Gabriel who looked dead around absent-minded and sighed. “Or at least I hope so, but please don't be worried, okay?” He couldn't stand two worried family-members, especially when it were Gabriel and Eris.  
Eris looked at Gabriel too and then back to Sam before she nodded. “Okay. Um-” There was a moment of hesitation. “You know what? I'll just leave you so you can both get better and then you can kill the ghost so nobody gets hurt and then you can come back and I'll have made dinner until then so we can eat something and maybe talk about whatever it is, okay?”  
Sam smiled and even laughed slightly before he nodded. “That sounds good, thank you, Eris.”  
The girl smiled too. “I'll make my homeworks then.” And with that she was out of the room in less then a second.

“So, Gabriel, are you better now? She's fine, right? Gabe?” Sam asked, but the angel only stared at the door Eris had gone through. Slowly Sam reached out and laid a hand down on his shoulder.  
Gabe looked up. “Yes. Yes, I'm better. Sorry, I was just-”  
“Just what?” Sam asked but Gabriel shook his head.  
“Nothing. It's okay.” He gave him a slightly smile but Sam couldn't help thinking of it as being fake. “I'm a little exhausted, do you think you can bring down the ghost on your own?”  
Sam furrowed his bow but nodded, even though he had the feeling of missing something. “Sure,” he said. “Just rest a bit, okay?”  
“Yes.” Gabriel gave him a hug. “And you watch out so you won't get hurt, okay?”  
Sam smiled and hugged him back. “Nothing will happen to me, I promise.” He bent down and gave his boyfriend a kiss. “See you in the afternoon then.”  
“Yes, see you then.”  
Sam already turned around to leave the bunker again, when he remembered something. “Gabriel?” The angel looked up. “Let's speak with her together okay? I want to be there, so please don't do it on your own.” Gabriel stared at him for a while and Sam already thought about him not being agree, but then he nodded. Sam sighed in relief. It wasn't that he thought about Gabriel not being able to do it on his own, but he kind of felt responsible for Eris too and after what Gabe was like today, he wasn't sure if Gabriel was able to stand Eris, if she got angry or something. “Thank you,” he said and smiled again, before he got out of the bunker.

–

“Dad?” Eris asked and knocked at the door of Gabriel's and Sam's room. “You okay?” She opened the door slightly and stepped inside. “Sam's back and there's food. Do you-” She stopped and for a moment only stared at her father. When he raised himself from bed he could see her standing there like Cas did from time to time: her head tilted at one side and an expression of absolutely confusion.  
“What is it?” he asked but she only blinked and shook her head.  
“I- um- nothing.” She smiled. “I just had a strange feeling for a moment, but I think I might have imagined it.”  
Gabriel frowned. “What feeling?”  
“Nothing specific. How I said, I imagined it. Maybe because I'm hungry or something.” She laughed slightly. From time to time he wondered how Eris became this human, since neither he nor her mother were human at all …  
“Hungry?” he asked while he went towards the door and opened it for his daughter. She only nodded and started going to the dining room.

“Are you better now?” Eris asked as soon as they all sat at the table and ate something – Gabriel his typical amount of candy and Sam and herself pasta and salad. “What happened for you being this … well, upset?” Gabriel didn't seem like wanting to give an answer. “You know, you wouldn't have need to pick me up if it was this bad. You could have gone straight to the bunker and giving me a phone call or something. I could have gone with my best friend, then you'd have been able to be on your own for a bit.” Gabriel gave Sam a look that said something like 'see?', and he was sure about it having to do with the not mentioned name. Rolling his eyes Sam shook his head and drank from his beer.  
“You mean the girl from this morning, right?” he wanted to know and placed the bottle on the table again. “What's her name by the way?” he asked and waited, hoping she wouldn't notice that he was at least as tense and curious as Gabriel was.  
“Um-” Eris seemed to think about it and hesitated before answering the question. “Her name is Hel-” She stopped. “-ena, I mean Helena, why?” Okay, great, this was never ever helping the situation. Now Gabe would-  
“Hel? Hel like hell?” the angel asked, ignoring the fact that his daughter had corrected the name, and Sam sighed, when suddenly another meaning of the name crossed his mind. Even though he didn't like it. Not at all … but then again, he'd like to be sure, and he'd definitely not ignore Eris wanting to say 'Hel' the first time.  
“Or is it more like Hel from the Norse mythology who's the daughter of Loki and the Goddess of death?” he asked. It was a mistake. He knew the question was a mistake and Gabriel's expression only confirmed it, but he needed to know. Not that he thought about this girl being the real daughter of Loki, since Gabriel would have known then, but … well, Goddess of death was still some kind of alarming.  
Both of the man were staring at Eris now, who seemed really uncomfortable and shifted on her chair the whole time. “Um-” she started then and took a deep breath while she refused to look at one of them. “Kind of-” She swallowed and cleared her throat. “-both, I think?”


	8. Listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this long, didn't have any ideas ... :/

They.Were.So.Screwed!  
“Would you-” Gabriel growled and Sam frowned. “-please repeat that?!”  
“Um-” Eris swallowed again. “No?” She said – or better asked.  
Sam raised himself from his chair and laid a hand on Gabriel's shoulder who easily shook it off. Great. If he had known this escalating so quickly he wouldn't have agreed on talking about this. But then again, he had wanted to know too … he was just glad about Gabriel not talking with Eris alone … “Gabe, calm down!” he said but his boyfriend only shook his head.  
“No,” Gabriel stated. “This girl's name is Hel, and she's not human but a demon, so I won't-”  
“No, she isn't.” Eris suddenly said and when she jumped on her feet, her chair knocked over and made a, in Sam's opinion, way too loud noise in the silence between them. But Eris didn't even seem to notice. “She is not a demon,” Eris repeated. “She's as much demon as I'm human, actually.”  
“You aren't human,” Gabriel said and raised himself as well, and Sam closed his eyes. This was never ever going well.  
“Exactly.” Eris nodded. “But she is, okay? She's as human as Sam is. Or Dean. She-” But before Eris could say anything else, Gabriel interrupted.  
“She.Is.NOT!” he yelled and Eris flinched. Okay, this was a so not good idea.  
Sam laid a hand down on Gabe's back again, this time with a little more strengths and when the angel seemed to relax a little, he indicated Eris to leave the room. She followed his order surprisingly hesitating but eventually left.  
He just wondered what exactly it was with Gabriel, since he had never seen him this serious.

“Gabriel?” he asked when he could hear the door of Eris' room closing, and the angel tensed but eventually relaxed again.  
“Yes?” It didn't really sound as if he was listening or willing to speak about anything.  
“Tell me what's wrong,” Sam said. He stroke about the angels back with his hand, but Gabriel only shook it off again before taking a step away from him.  
The angel shook his head. “No.” Wow, he was behaving like a child. And this couldn't be only about Eris, because yes, Gabriel loved Eris and all, but Eris had been in danger before and Gabriel had never reacted like this.  
“Gabriel, please. Tell me what's going on so I can help you,” Sam tried again.  
But again, Gabriel only shook his head. “I'm sorry, I won't- no- just, no.”  
Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Okay, this wouldn't lead to anything … “Why?” he asked therefore.  
“I don't want to.”  
Sam sighed and ruffled his hair before sitting down again. “Gabe, please talk to me. I need to know what's wrong.”  
“No, you don't,” the archangel stated. Great. That meant Sam wouldn't get any informations from Gabriel … But maybe-  
“Does Cas know what's going on?” Gabriel swallowed and turned away. “I see this as a yes.” Gabriel shrugged. Okay, so Castiel knew. That was a progress then. Maybe he could get Cas to tell him what was going on … would probably be easier than getting Gabriel to talk to him. “Okay”, he stated. “Gabriel?” The angel shook his head. “Come on, listen to me.” Another shake of his head. “Please, just one second.” Gabriel looked up, and Sam felt something braking inside of him when he saw how lost the archangel looked. “I'm sorry, whatever it is I did, I didn't mean to, but please trust me. I want to help you.”  
Gabriel looked at him for a long moment, then he turned his face away. “It's not your fault, and you didn't do anything,” he whispered under his breath. Sam was barely able to understand a word. “And I'm really sorry, but I can't tell you. It's just- I can't.”  
“Okay.” Sam nodded. “Maybe you should sleep? You'll probably feel better in the morning.”  
Gabriel only nodded and then went away. Sam sighed. When he looked down at the kitchen table he made a face. He definitely wasn't hungry anymore. With another sigh he pushed the plates aside. He could clean up later, but now he just wanted to finish his beer and maybe find a solution for whatever problem he had. But since he didn't know the problem, he was probably not going to get very far …

–

“Sam?” someone asked. “Sam, come on, work with me here, wake up,” the voice said. “Sam, you can't be this drunk, we didn't even have this much beer.” Sam only groaned. Whoever this was should stop talking. It was to loud. “Sam! Fucking wake up already, and tell me whats going on so I finally have a reason to rip his head of.” Sam slowly raised his head, trying not to make to much movements, and then started blinking until the blurry mess in front of him got more clear and he finally was able to see Dean's worried face in front of him. “You with me now?” his brother asked and Sam nodded but immediately regretted it when the headache got worse. “You kind of deserve this, you know?” Dean sighed and shook his head, before sitting down in front of him. “Okay, tell me what's going on.”  
Sam shrugged and groaned while letting his head rest on his arms again. For a moment both Winchesters sat in silence. “I don't know,” Sam finally said. “Gabriel isn't telling me anything.”  
Dean nodded and Sam could feel his brother taking a bottle out of his hand. When he looked up Dean pushed it aside. “You had enough for today,” the older Winchester said and looked around the room before looking back to his brother. “So?”  
Sam furrowed his bow. What? What was Dean talking about? “So what?” he wanted to know.  
Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. “Gabriel doesn't speak with you anymore, I got this. Maybe he just needs a little time? You also always need time until you speak about some things. Remember Jessica?” Sam flinched. Dean nodded. “See? Good. He will eventually talk to you again.” Dean made a short pause. “But that's not all. I can see that there's more, so what happened?”  
Sam blinked a few times and tried not to fall asleep again. “Nothing.” He groaned. “Everything.” He rubbed over his face. “I don't know.”  
“Sam.” Dean's voice was quiet and calm. “Tell me what happened. Did you have a fight?”  
Sam wanted to shake his head but then remembered his headache and stopped himself. “No,” he said. “I mean, yes.” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Not really. It's more like- well-”  
“Sam, come on, take a deep breath, and try again.”  
Sam did as Dean said. “Okay.” He nodded slightly, trying not to make his headache worse. He failed. “So, Eris has a best friend.”  
Dean nodded. “That's normal,” he stated.  
Sam only made a face. “Yeah, whatever, that also isn't the problem.”  
“Okay, what's the problem then?”  
“The best friend- the girl-” Sam blinked a few times. “Gabriel said she's a demon.”  
“She's what?!” Sam flinched, when Dean's voice suddenly was more than only a little loud. He groaned. “Oh, come on, Sam. You got drunk by yourself, fucking live with it!” Sam flinched again. Dean rubbed over his face and sighed. “Okay, sorry.” His voice was calm and quite again. “But- would you please explain that to me? Eris best friend is a demon?”  
“Yes.”  
“And that's why Gabriel isn't talking to you anymore?”  
“No, no, of course not.”  
“Then?”  
Sam let out a breath. “Eris says her friend isn't a demon but human, and then they had a fight.”  
“And … that's why Gabriel isn't talking to you anymore?” Dean asked again.  
“No.”  
Dean opened his mouth and closed it again. “Then-,” he finally said. “-I don't understand how this is connected with each other.”  
“It isn't.”  
“What, but-”  
“No, Dean, listen, I- I don't know why Gabriel isn't speaking with me, that's the problem. But the fight with Eris compounded him not speaking with me, okay?”  
Dean slowly nodded. “So, Gabriel isn't talking to you anymore, Eris' best friend is a demon, Eris says her best friend isn't, Eris and Gabriel had a fight, and now Gabriel is talking to you even less than before.”  
Sam thought about it for a long moment, until his dizzy mind finally got it. “Yes,” he said then.  
“Okay, I guess.” Dean furrowed his bow. “So there are two problems. First one is Gabriel not talking to you, second one is Eris' best friend being a demon but not really.”  
Sam blinked a few times before he finally nodded and then immediately groaned.  
Dean sighed. “Okay, since I think the demon is an a little bigger problem, it'd be great if you could tell me about that. You can chick-flick about Gabriel later, okay? Yes? Great.”  
Sam groaned again and closed his eyes. He'd love to just ignore Dean, but since his brother kind of had a point … well, he talked. Maybe a little more than necessary.


	9. Great way to start your day with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for me not updating this long. I honestly wasn't able to write anything for this story. :'(  
> Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will probably come sooner :)

“Eris?” Sam's head hurt way more than it did the evening before, but that didn't mean he could just stop doing his daily routine. So he had taken some headache pills and hoped he'd feel better in a few minutes. “Eris?” he asked again and knocked at her room's door one more time.  
When the girl didn't open, he opened the door himself. The room was empty. Not totally empty of course, but Eris was missing. That was something new. And definitely not part of his daily routine. And it also didn't help his headache, because he had been in the kitchen just a minute ago, and she wasn't there either. He groaned, blinked a few times, and looked around the room. It was clean as always. If it wasn't for the few books on her nightstand and some on her desk, Sam wouldn't even think of someone living in here.  
He sighed and stepped inside. Automatically trying to make as few as possible noises, because no matter how often he was in this room, he always felt like an intruder. And, by the way Dean and Gabriel avoided the room, Sam could tell they felt the same. The only person who seemed to never have a problem coming in was Castiel, but then again: it was Castiel.  
“Eris?” Sam asked again, even though he knew it wouldn't come to anything. When he looked around again, he saw a paper on Eris' desk. In any other place, at any other time, he wouldn't have paid any attention to it, but in this always empty, almost uninhabited appearing room, the paper seemed absolutely out of place.  
Quickly he went over and gripped it, before unfolding it. He groaned when he read the note standing on it. »She's not a demon, see you around, bye.«  
She couldn't- okay, yes, she could. And she already had. So much for Sam's headache going away. That was never ever going to happen. Not when Eris was missing. Well, not exactly missing … more like … when she ran away. Fuck. How the hell was he supposed to explain this to anyone?!  
But on the other hand, it wasn't exactly his fault …  
He sighed. What a great way to start his day with.

–

“Hi, this it Eris. I'm not available at the moment or I'm mad at you, depends on what you did. Try again later or leave a message, and I'll call you back sometime.”  
Sam sighed and ended the call.  
“Let me guess,” Dean started. “She didn't answer the call? Like, you know, the other hundred times you tried?” The older Winchester seemed more than only a little stressed.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “If you have a better idea, please enlighten me. But I bet you don't have any plan at all.”  
“And you have one?” Dean asked sarcastically and then stopped and took a deep breath. “Okay, sorry.” He rubbed over his face. “And I see your point. She ran away and you are afraid she might go to this demon girl, that she's sure isn't a demon. I understand why you are worried, really, but I think she'll be totally fine. She's the daughter of Gabriel, don't you think she … I don't know, will manage a demon?”  
“Yes.” Sam nodded. “Of course she will, but … see, Gabriel had a point too, don't you think so? What if this girl isn't a normal demon, what if it's stronger? What if-”  
Dean groaned. “Sam, stop it. Eris will be fine. We don't even know if she's with this demon.”  
“Yes, we do. When I called the school to ask if Eris was there, I found out Hel was missing too.”  
There was a short pause. “Could be an coincidence,” Dean eventually said, but even in his own ears it seemed ridiculous. This was their life after all … what didn't mean, that they couldn't hope he was right.  
“Maybe.” Sam nodded and then laughed humorlessly. “I'm worse than Gabriel yesterday.”  
Dean snorted. “But definitely not half as worse as he's today.”  
“Dean-”  
“Yeah, Sammy, I know, his daughter is missing. I understand, okay? I know Eris too and I'm worried too, but Gabriel overexaggerates, okay?”  
Sam sighed but then nodded. “Okay, whatever.” When he gripped his phone again, Dean took it from him.  
“Stop calling her. She won't answer her phone.” Dean seemed to think about something and then held Sam's phone towards the younger Winchester again. “Here, tell her you only want to know if she's alright and alive, and that's it. No more call, at least for the next hour after that. And then we're going to Bobby and ask him for help. Agree?”  
It wasn't until Sam nodded, that Dean let him take the phone back.

–

»53 missed calls« Eris read at her phone. She groaned when she saw all of them were from Sam.  
“So bad?” She looked up and saw Hel's worried face looking at her. She nodded.  
“53 calls.”  
Hel laughed. “53? You're kidding, right?” Eris shook her head, made Hel laugh again. “Okay, that's- um- a little overprotective, don't you think so?” Eris groaned again and hid her face in her hands. “I see that as a yes. What's wrong with your parents? I mean- you aren't any- well- ill?”  
“Not that I knew.” Eris shook her head.  
“So you are an absolutely normal teenager?” Hel asked and Eris looked up again. “Okay, except you being the daughter of an archangel and a god and your 'family' being hunters,” Hel added. “I mean, come on. Shouldn't they think about you being … well, I don't know, but shouldn't they give you more freedom, and not less? Since you're totally able to kill everyone you- come on, don't make such a face! I didn't say you'd have to kill anyone, you'd just be able to.” Hel rolled her eyes. “Okay, forget I said that and stop looking this shocked. All I want to say is, your parents are fucking assholes, and totally overexaggerate!” She nodded as if to prove her point and when Eris phone rang again, she groaned. “They'll stop calling eventually, right? Because no way I'm living with this much longer.” Hel let herself fall back onto her bed. “By the way, are this just calls, or did they say anything as well?”  
“Oh, um-” Eris typed something on her phone. “There are also a few voice messages,” she mumbled before letting the first one play back over the loudspeaker.  
»Eris, please call me back,« Sam's voice said. She looked at Hel who nodded and so Eris played back another one.  
»Eris, I know you're angry, but if you please could just answer the phone?”  
Her thumb hit the next voice message. »Eris, come on, I'm sorry.«  
Another one. »Eris, please, I don't know what to do.«  
They listened to a few more, all of them saying something similar to the other ones or wanting her to forgive Gabriel, and soon they got to the last message. »Eris, please just let me know you're alright. I'll stop calling and everything, but please tell me you're okay and alive. Just that. Can you do that for me?«  
Eris turned off her phone. Hel made a surprised sound. “You won't call him back?”  
Eris shook her head. “I can't stand them right now.”  
“Okay …” Hel still seemed a little skeptically. “Why did you turn of your phone? You could just switch it to silence?”  
“You don't want them to find your house here because of the GPS, do you?”  
“No!” Hel shook her head eagerly. “Definitely not! How would I explain that to dad?” Eris even laughed at that comment and Hel started grinning too. “That's it, angel, smile!” she said and then patted next to her on her bed. “And now sit down and tell me why you and your parents had this fight and what it was about.”


End file.
